Fighting for love
by Snow Kurama
Summary: Snow loves her brother and will do anything for him. But what will happen when she order to kill the man she loves.


Snow runs with Yomi through the forest having the loot they just stole and has she smiles knowing her brother is waiting to see what they go. Snow hears a twig snap and looks around and smells the air and growls. She also feels proud that she stole without her brother help and it was a necklace he wanted.

What's wrong Lady Snow?" Yomi asks.

"We just walked into a trap." Snow growls out has she pulls her sword as bandits come out form the trees. Snow ears twitched has she hears Yomi mumbles something and then see him running. "YOMI YOU TRADIOR," Snow yells towards the scared demon. Snow looks around trying to figure out how she going to take out the ten demons without losing what she just stole while thinking of ways to kill Yomi. Snow for the first time in her life feels fear knowing these guys are her brother strongest foes and knows she doesn't stand a chance.

"Hey boys, check out the weak kitsune." A bandit mocked.  
"I'll show you weak." Snow revealed a soft rose, but soon transformed it in a razor sharp blade. "Bring it on jerks."

The wind was peaceful enough as it blew through the bat demon's raven hair, but it soon grew unsteady when Kuronue sensed turmoil within Snow's energy. Kuronue goes to see what happening he lands and see a sliver fox fighting and things that it's Yoko and pulls out his scythe to help Yoko fight. Kuronue see the bandit rips at the shirt only then does he see a start of a chest and realize he a she and figures she Yoko sister. He sees a guy grab her from behind and knocks the rose out of her hand and pins her arms behind has the leader walks over.

"Watch your back!" Kuronue threw his scythe in the nick of time. Three other bandits see that the person holding her back is head and she punches the leader hard enough to send him flying backwards. Snow looks at Kuronue and smiles. Together they kill the other bandits but Snow does get hurt in the processes. Snow sits has Kuronue looks and tends to her wound as she just takes in her hero looks.

"Thank you hmm…" Snow just looks at him.

"Kuronue," Kuronue says has he smiles at her "It's nothing bad just I would clean it out better when you get home."

Yoko walked through the bamboo; the stalks bending to let him by and he see a man talking to a half naked kitsune. Yoko goes to get a closer look and see that it's his sister and he sees that the kitsune is his sister. That's when he sees the dead bodies and sees that his sister is hurt and feels the rage building up in him and growls. "If you value your life you'll back away from the kit now." Yoko growls out has he moves from behind the trees rose in hand.

Snow and Kuronue both look and see Yoko. "Yoko it's not wha-"Snow tries to say.

"Snow not now I do not want to hear it" Yoko yells cause Snow to jump and looks at the ground knowing her brother is pissed and doesn't know what to do to save Kuronue life. Kuronue just looks at Yoko not knowing what to do. Snow bites her lip not wanting her brother to kill him but yet she scared to stand up to him knowing how he pissed he is and knows how deadly he can be when anger is fueling his fight. Snow takes a deep breath while pushing her fear aside and stand in front of Kuronue. She inhaled sharply as a strong whip came down fast.

Snow stood there waiting for the whip to come down and see her brother stop and glare past her at Kuronue. Yoko growls at him and pushes his sister aside and lunches at Kuronue thinking he did something to his sister. Kuronue dodges attack from Yoko has he tries to figure out what to do or say to get him out of where he's at.

"Yoko, Stop it! He saved me!" Snow yells at Yoko. Yoko just growls at his sister and makes a sword out of his whip and points it at Kuronue neck. Snow growls and runs and grabs Yoko from behind and throws him off Kuronue.

"Snow, What the hell wrong with you" Yoko yells at her looking has his sister stands in front of Kuronue and see she got a rose in her hand ready to fight him if she most.

"Listen to me. He saved me. Yomi ran off leaving me to fight your foes by myself. If not for him then I might be dead." Snow states has she looks her brother in the eyes and he see tears building up in her eyes.

"Kit please don't cry. I hate when you do. I won't kill him just please don't cry." Yoko says putting away his flower. Snow nods and puts her up and looks at Kuronue and smiles at him. Yoko sees his sister smile and knows that rare and can tell she falling for this bat demon and knows he has to protect her from this bat demon at all cost.

A few weeks go by and Yoko goes to check on his sister and see her sneaking out and decides to follow her to see where she is going. He follows her and sees her walk into bar in town and hides in the back and that's when he sees that she met up with the bat demon. Yoko growls at this and goes to say something but see her kiss him and realize is baby sister falling in love with someone he doesn't know and don't want to trust to protect her.

"Snow! Get away from him!" Yoko snarls as Snow kissed Kuronue passionately. Snow pulls away and looks at her brother.

"No." Snow says looking at her brother and standing in front of Kuronue "I love him. Why can't you just realize that and let me be happy." Snow ask looking at her brother has he glares pass her and at Kuronue.

Yoko just looks between Snow and Kuronue and sighs and walks away. Snow just looks at Kuronue and then towards where her brother walked off to and sighs knowing her brother mad.

"Yoko what's wrong? You have never acted like this before" Snow ask sitting beside Yoko. Yoko just looks at her and says nothing.

After a long silent Yoko finally talks. "I'm scared I'm going to lose you. We both have no one but each other left. I'm scared that I'll lose you if you find someone and become their mate….. I can't handle another lost." Yoko says showing her a side only she gets to see without dying.

"Yoko you'll never lose me. I will always be here for you when you need me. I'm suppose to find someone. SO are you. It's the way of life. But you are my big brother I will always stand by your side when you need me too." Snow says has she hugs Yoko.

Yoko smiles and holds and sees Kuronue comes through the woods and see this. Yoko sighs and stands up and helps Snow up and walks over to Kuronue "If you hurt her I'll kill you. If you make her cry I'll kill you. Understand bat" Yoko growls out.

"Understand" Kuronue says. Snow just hugs Yoko has Yomi appears.

"What are you doing here trader" Snow snarls. Yoko just glares at Yomi as walks over.

"I ran to get help. And when I got back your weren't there" Yomi says.


End file.
